Late nights with a bottle of Wine
by sashapotter
Summary: Tosh and Ianto. A couch. A conversation. A film no one watches. And a bottle of wine. Tosh/Ianto. Friendship/Romance which ever one you choose. Mentions of the rest of the Team. Hints at Jack/Ianto, Owen/Gwen, Tosh/Mary and ianto/Lisa


Late nights with a bottle of Wine

**Late nights with a bottle of Wine**

"You're jealous aren't you?" Tosh laughed. Ianto looked annoyed, "Of course not. Why would I be?" Tosh rolled her eyes, "Because you think that Jack is paying more attention to Gwen than you"

They were sprawled on her couch (not his because he didn't like to make a mess) with a bottle of wine between them. Tosh had put a film on even though no one had looked twice at it. Jack had given them the evening off as they had been working really hard. 

Normally Ianto would have been at the Hub with Jack and that was probably what they both wanted but Ianto had instead asked Tosh if they should go out as they hadn't doesn't that in a long time. She had been surprised at first (she also hadn't missed Jack's fallen look) but agreed. 

They'd left Jack alone in the Hub. She had asked him if he wanted to come but he'd said that he had some work to do. She knew it was a lie but did not press him. And so she and Ianto had ended up at her place, on the couch drinking wine and chatting. 

"I don't think" said Ianto continuing their conversation after another swig, "I know" Tosh raised an eyebrow, "And you think he's using you?" Ianto nodded earnestly, "Yes! Haven't you seen how he looks at her? How they look at each other? Or the way they talk?" 

"Gwen's getting married, Ianto" said Tosh but Ianto continued, "That won't stop him from continuing to flirt with her" She gave him a confused look, "But Jack flirts with everyone. You've never had a problem withy that before" Ianto closed his eyes, "Yes, but with everyone else it's just light hearted flirting. With her it's more than that"

Tosh looked at him, "Do you hate her?" He opened his eyes, "Do you?" She looked shocked, "What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on. Don't look so shocked. You can't tell me you didn't hate her when she and Owen were having their affair"

Tosh closed her eyes. She had tried to forget all about that and start anew with Gwen. Especially now that the affair was over. Ianto sighed, "I'm sorry" They each took a drink from the bottle and sat in silence. 

"I don't hate her" she finally said, "At least not anymore. We've become much better friends now. You?" she asked hinting at her earlier question. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know. I found her annoying at first but she's alright now. I still don't talk to her that much. We aren't very close."

He took another sip and continued, "I don't blame her you know. I blame Jack. I mean who wouldn't fall for him. It's like he'll walk down a road and men and woman alike fall at his feet. Don't tell him I said that though. His head and ego will only get bigger" 

Tosh laughed. She and Ianto had become good friends over the years in Torchwood. They had a lot of things in common. They were quiet, smart and both had someone they loved killed. By Jack. 

When Mary had died he had comforted her. This had made her feel guilty because she hadn't been there for him when Lisa died. But after the pendant they had both become closer and she had got him to talk to her. Late nights like these weren't out of the ordinary for them. 

They were always the same. They'd put a film on but never watch it. They would always have wine as they both liked it. And they would always start a conversation about one thing or another. 

There hadn't been many the past few weeks since Jack came back but there had been loads after Abbadon and then when he'd left with the Doctor. That was another thing they had in common. They had both met the Doctor. 

They talked about him on some of those late nights when Jack had gone. They had got the CCTV footage up and though Gwen and Owen did not recognise the sound, Tosh and Ianto did. 

"Its funny" Ianto said breaking her out of her thoughts, "Gwen came and both Owen and Jack fell for her and we were left behind" She nodded and turned herself around so she was lying against him. His arms came around her waist protectively. They lay like that in silence. 

"But we'll always be there for each other won't we?" she asked closing her eyes. He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Of course" And they fell asleep like that, the same way they did every time they had nights like. The empty bottle of wine fell on the floor and rolled under the couch while the film continued like it always did with no one watching it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Another idea of mine. This is for those who wanted a Tosh/Ianto fic. 

Tell me what you think in your reviews. 


End file.
